icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ITake on Dingo
iTake on Dingo is the 18th episode of the 2nd Season of iCarly. Plot After an episode of iCarly, some kids at school mention that a show on the Dingo Channel called "Totally Teri" is taking bits from their show and used Random Dancing in an episode, calling it "Random Jumping". Carly and Sam soon realize there is more than that - they even spoofed Messin' with Lewbert ( they made Messin' With Rupert ). So, Spencer and the iCarly team go to Hollywood to settle this, and to look for the frozen head of the founder, staying in a low-quality hotel, which could've also been a murder site, next to a window with a hobo named Hollywood. Carly and Freddie both agree that the hotel Sam's mother stays in is disgusting. After visiting Dingo Studios, Carly and Sam learn the "Totally Teri" writers are plagiarizing iCarly skits for their own use, and they claim they have rights to do so, since they have money and power. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie find Charles Dingo's ( the founder of Dingo studios ) head and hatch a plan with Sam and Carly to get the writer's to stop copying them since they have access to the head. The next day, the iCarly group threatens to release high resolution pictures of Dingo's head on iCarly.com unless the writers swear never to steal the show's ideas again; Afterwards, two of the writers end up on iCarly in a skit called "Bikini Dog Food Fight". Notes Charles Dingo, The Dingo Studio and the Dingo Channel are parodies of Walt Disney, The Walt Disney Studio and The Disney Channel respectively. Trivia *The German title is "Der Schädel von Charles Dingo", which means "The Skull of Charles Dingo". This is incorrect because it has the head, not just the skull. *The rip-offs that Totally Teri did from iCarly were never actually seen. *One of the sticky notes in the "Ideas We Can Steal From iCarly" bulletin board on the Totally Teri writers' room is Spit Take, as seen in iFight Shelby Marx and iAm Your Biggest Fan. *The fake soda machine that Spencer built in order to be "Messin' with Lewbert" says Wahoo Punch. The design for the Wahoo Punch drink is a parody of the Hawaiian Punch drink, and the Chocolate-milk drink franchise Yahoo!. *''Possible Goof'': The fake soda machine Lewbert found is "Wahoo Punch", but he said he wanted his Diet Root Beer when Wahoo Punch seems to be a fruit drink or a soda. *Sam calls Gibby by his last name, Gibson in this episode. *Wahoo Punch appeared again in the Dan Schneider show "Vic'tori'ous''. '' *Why didn't Spencer wear gloves to hold the Charles Dingo's frozen head container? It's extremely cold!! The container was in the freezer for DECADES!! **Possibly Spencer probably waited for the container to thaw so he can hold it without gloves. Quotes Sam: Those dingo people are dead! Carly: What are we going to do? Sam: We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingoes! Sam: Let's shake 'em up. Carly: Woah woah woah, what is that? Sam: A sock full of butter. Carly: We're not just going to go in there and start hitting people with a big buttery sock! Sam: Fine, but if they deny stealing ideas from iCarly, I'm gonna get swingy with this thing! Carly: Not unless I say it's okay. Sam: May I get swingy? Carly: Yes. [Sam whacks a Totally Teri writer with a sock filled with butter] View Gallery for this episode here 217 Category:Season 2